


Звезда местного пошиба

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Public Masturbation, Smut, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Северус Снейп раздевается и дрочит за деньги.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Звезда местного пошиба

Вот уже четверть часа Палмер стоял под навесом заброшенного ларька по ремонту обуви и курил. Чертов дождь лил с самого утра; улицы и канализационные стоки Коукворта извергались грязевыми реками, и в городе царила тоскливая сырость. Палмер спрятал в карман покрасневшую от холода руку и отошел поглубже под козырек, чтобы дождь не мочил носки туфель. 

Этого мальчишку ему посоветовали в петушарне, где тусовалась (скорее от безысходности) вся местная гомосексуальная братия. Коукворт был скуп на развлечения. Поэтому про паренька, который оказывает специфические услуги, не слышал только глухой. Палмер зябко поежился. Может, мальчишка и впрямь был хорош и умел вытворять редкие вещи, но сейчас он явно опаздывал. 

Сгущались сумерки, из тротуарных люков поднимался пар. Когда же Палмеру показалось, что он никого уже не дождется, в конце улицы неожиданно появилась высокая фигура, и через минуту под козырек шагнул худой сутулый парень с натянутым на лицо капюшоном. 

— Мистер Крофорд?

— Да. А вы, полагаю, Принц? — Палмер невольно поморщился: дурацкое сказочное прозвище нисколько не подходило мальчишке. «Принц» был патлатым дрищом в старом непромокаемом пальто и грязных стоптанных ботинках. 

— Деньги вперед, — неучтиво буркнул он, и Палмер неохотно вложил ему в ладонь десять фунтов. 

— Идемте. 

Принц долго вел его узкими переулками на окраину города. В конце концов они пришли на территорию бывшей машиностроительной фабрики и начали петлять среди заброшенных цехов. Палмер то и дело боязливо оглядывался и мысленно спрашивал себя, зачем он здесь. Мерзкая погода, неприятная прогулка и отчужденность его проводника совершенно не располагали к чувственным экспериментам. Принц с усилием отворил тяжелую заржавленную дверь, и они зашли внутрь какого-то кирпичного склада, откуда им в лицо сразу же дохнуло могильной стужей. Палмер окончательно пал духом и разнервничался, что было особенно губительно в его возрасте и с его сердцем. Он отдал такие деньги, чтобы этот проныра привел его в трущобы! Оставалась слабая надежда, что Принц окажется прекрасен лицом, и Палмер вдоволь насмотрится на его чувственные развратные губы, когда будет дрочить. 

Но нет. Юнец пригласил его в маленькую грязную комнатушку и снял капюшон. Палмер едва не крякнул от разочарования. Принц оказался крайне непривлекательным молокососом лет семнадцати с резкими чертами лица. Изжелта-бледный, тонкогубый, да к тому же с большим горбатым шнобелем. Мокрые патлы свисали до плеч и слипались неприятными сальными прядями. Да уж, принц. Палмеру стало отчаянно жаль своих десяти фунтов.

В комнате, куда тот его привел, стояли лишь тахта и кресло — страшно старые и продавленные (не хотелось и думать, с какой помойки их притащили). На голых кирпичных стенах висели керосиновые лампы, на полу стояли с десяток свечей. Принц начал торопливо зажигать их спичками. 

— Садитесь, — он бесцеремонно махнул на разваленное кресло и, сняв свой плащ, принялся застилать им тахту. 

Подтянув брюки на коленях, Палмер брезгливо уселся на краешек грязного сиденья, и комнатушку огласил страдальческий похоронный скрип. 

Принц невозмутимо расстегнул ширинку и стянул штаны вместе с бельем, оголив тощие волосатые ноги. У него в паху висел обрезанный невозбужденный член; юнец безучастно приласкал его ладонью, словно не пытался соблазнить клиента, а выполнял скучное рутинное дело. Он вытащил из кармана дырявые капроновые чулки и, напялив их, стал похож на придорожную проститутку-героинщицу. Принц лег на тахту спиной к Палмеру и поджал ноги — как на приеме у доктора. В оранжевом свете керосиновых ламп предстала его костлявая задница с серым пушком между ягодиц. 

Палмер почувствовал раздражение. Он что, и впрямь заплатил деньги за _это_?! Мальчишка всерьез думает, что дрочка на его прыщавую небритую задницу стоит десять фунтов? Немыслимо! Разочарованный происходящим, Палмер решил, что уйдет в ту же минуту. Он стряхнул с зонта капли, собираясь встать. Но в этот миг Принц пропихнул напряженный член между скрещенных ног и зажал его бедрами. Палмер замер. Гадая, что последует дальше, он остался сидеть в своем кресле.

С гадливым интересом он наблюдал, как гениталии побагровели от прилившей крови. От холода, царившем в этом склепе, Принц покрылся гусиной кожей, и яйца у него поджались. Внутри Палмера шевельнулось похотливое любопытство. Он нервно облизал сухие губы. 

Юнец вцепился в жесткую спинку тахты, и, стиснув ноги, задвигал задницей. Кожа мошонки натянулась, отчего яйца порозовели и стали гладкими. От коротких поступательных движений член заскользил между бедер. Палмер видел, как блестит его влажная темно-красная головка. Завороженный этим зрелищем, он не сразу понял, что юнец дрочит — просто-напросто дрочит себе ногами. От этой мысли рука Палмера непроизвольно потянулась к ширинке, где стремительно начал набухать его собственный член. 

Мгновение — и соло превратилось в дуэт. В тесной стылой комнате неожиданно стало жарко. Маленькая бледная задница матово сияла в желтом сумраке и ритмично сжималась, отчего толстый малиновый член терся о ноги и пачкал чулки липкой прозрачной смазкой. Рубашка на теле у Принца задралась, на спине обнажились острые позвонки. Мальчишка громко задышал и принялся легко себя поглаживать. Его задница задергалась еще быстрее, а по кружевной каемке чулков грубо заелозил изогнутый, дрожащий от возбуждения член.

Внезапно Палмер подумал, что не видел в жизни ничего прекраснее. В мгновение ока и некрасивое носатое лицо, и угловатая худоба показались ему прелестными, нежными, трепетными. Мальчик был не просто хорош. Он был восхитителен. Палмеру захотелось раболепно опуститься перед ним на колени, исцеловать эти позвонки и обтянутые чулками узкие стопы, зарыться лицом в пушистую ложбинку между ягодиц и мокро вылизать в ее глубине маленькое сморщенное отверстие. В эту минуту он почти что любил его. Палмер не отрываясь глядел на мальчика слезящимися глазами и мастурбировал, плавясь от блаженства и нежности. 

Принц охал и извивался на тахте, прогибаясь в пояснице. Не было никакого сомнения, что он наслаждается происходящим и дарит себя Палмеру куда более открыто и щедро, чем уставшие от работы, безразличные проститутки. Мальчик был подобен виртуозному музыканту, а его тело — инструменту, с помощью которого он умел ублажать себя на все лады. Его движения становились все резче, он то и дело сбивался с ритма. 

Вдруг поверхностное дыхание превратилось в стоны, и маленькая задница неконтролируемо сжалась. Из потемневшего члена на грязный пол выстрелила жемчужная струя. Длинные худые ноги мальчишки свело судорогой. Еще мгновение — и белесые выделения пропитали чулки. Принц кончил, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе руками. 

Взор Палмера затмило пеленой восторга; коротко вздохнув, он сдавил головку члена и сладко излился себе в руку, последовав за мальчишкой. 

... После оргазма первое время они оба тяжело дышали, как любовники после соития. Из груди у обоих вырывались облачка пара, которые сразу же таяли в холодной комнате. Затем, словно по сигналу, Принц встал и начал быстро одеваться.

Палмер посмотрел на него повлажневшими глазами. Ему чудилось, что теперь между ними должна появиться особая связь — что-то вроде нежности или дружеской приязни. 

— Мы ведь еще увидимся? — хрипло спросил он, мечтая, чтобы, когда они выйдут отсюда, Принц поцеловал его на прощанье и пожелал удачи. 

Но сентиментальные мечты разбились о холодный недоброжелательный взгляд. 

— Это вряд ли, — мальчишка совершенно по-хамски ухмыльнулся и затолкал в карман испачканные чулки.

После чего натянул на лицо капюшон и, не попрощавшись, ушел. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Палмер расстроенно замер и огляделся. Впервые в жизни его посетило очень странное чувство. Будто человек, которому он заплатил за секс, его использовал. А вовсе не наоборот — как всегда бывало до этого. 

***

Добравшись до любимого места у пруда в городском сквере, Северус вытащил из мятой пачки сигарету и, пробормотав заклятие, задымил. Пряча палочку обратно, он нащупал в кармане мятую бумажку. Ею оказались те самые заработанные им десять фунтов. Северус равнодушно покрутил их в руках и затолкал в задний карман джинсов. 

Меньшее, что интересовало его во всем этом занятии, — так это деньги. Если бы он и вправду нуждался в деньгах, он без труда бы ограбил этого магла, а затем наложил на него Обливиэйт. Но Северусу требовалось не это. 

Каждый раз когда он занимался самоудовлетворением, ему _нравилось_ , что на него смотрят. И именно это постыдное, унизительное знание делало его оргазм восхитительно ярким. Старые педики с их жалкими фантазиями и деньгами нисколько его не волновали. 

Северус мечтательно затянулся. Через неделю каникулы заканчивались, и он возвращался в Хогвартс. Мальсибер, который трахал его уже около года, обещал ему новую игру. Северус улыбнулся. Он еще не знал, что именно это будет, но не сомневался — Мальсибер его не разочарует. 

Он выкинул окурок в воду и зашагал прочь. С началом учебного года его ждали несомненно новые чувственные приключения.


End file.
